ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambika Renton
Ambika Kirilos Ambika Lyra Renton, October 30, 1981 in Ormos Athinios, Santorini, Greece is a retired Greek-American professional wrestler. | resides = Vista, California | billed_from = Santorini, Greece | trainer = Mateo McKinley, Nefarious, Drake Solace | current_efeds = | previous_efeds = SXJWF, XSJWF, XCWA, AWA, OnlineCW, OriginalCW, IoV, UPW, CPW/pWi, WGEF, WWOW, WEW }} =Early Life= Ambika is the only daughter of business mogul Alexander Renton and his wife Deianeira Papidakis-Renton. She has a younger brother Kendrick, who is also a professional wrestler. She also had a twin brother Gareth, who was brutally murdered on their 20th birthday. Today, she has a strained relationship with her father, but remains close to her mother and younger brother, as well as her nieces and nephew. Not much is known about her life growing up, as she doesn't discuss it with media. At 16, she made her way to the United States with her twin brother Gareth, where the two of them began their professional wrestling career. =SXJWF & XSJWF= The beginning years of her career began following a personal tragedy: the death of her twin brother, Gareth. The two were to begin their wrestling careers together, and Ambika persevered as per his wishes. Her initial gimmick was that of a dark Gothic individual, where she dressed mainly in black with heavy makeup. She kept to herself, and released promotional videos that were set at night, usually in graveyards as she has stated that "that's where I felt closest to my brother." It was there that she caught the attention of Hell's Guardian, one of the promotion's biggest stars. He took her under his wing, and eventually the two fell in love. She became the right-hand woman to his stable of misfit Superstars. During that period, she was also the love interest of the other female in the stable, Pandora. The stable ran rampant over the SXJWF eventually turned into the XSJWF for a year. Soon, a young Superstar would come along that would turn Ambika away from the darkness. That superstar was none other than Randy Orton. A chance meeting between Orton and Ambika was all it took for him to fall for the young woman, seeing past the darkness and into her heart. He pursued her relentlessly, though she continually rejected him. Eventually, she softened to him, and fell in love. But there was one thing standing in their way: Hell's Guardian. He was furious at her betrayal, and took his frustrations out on Randy Orton. The two men clashed in a series of brutal and bloody battles over Ambika, with her firmly in Orton's corner. The feud came to a head in a vicious match after months of fighting, with Randy coming out victorious, though severely beaten for his efforts. Shortly after the match, Randy and Ambika departed the company and decided it was time to create their own legacy. =AWA & XCWA= Randy made the decision to open his own federation, and Ambika supported him fully. The AWA was a huge stepping stone in their storied history together, as well as the XCWA and eventually the UPW. It was the jumping-off point for a lot of future XCWA and UPW Superstars and Divas. It was during this time that Randy and Ambika's relationship was taken to the next level, as they announced their engagement. It was around this time that Trish Stratus, who co-owned the company with Randy, began to interfere with the happy newlyweds, threatening to expose a sex tape she allegedly made with Randy. The tape never did see the light of day, and soon the AWA gave way to the XCWA. =The OCW wars= She was the first star to sign with Online Championship Wrestling, and her career simply exploded out of the gate from there. She was the OCW Women's Internet Champion twice, as well as the Hardcore Champion and named as the MVP for 2006. She suffered through some personal issues that were sometimes played out on screen, but overall her time with OCW pushed her fame to international levels. It was during her time with this company that she became recognized as one of the greatest female wrestlers in the world. Her exit from the company was mired in controversy, however, when backstage politics forced the creation of a rival company, also called OCW - Original Championship Wrestling. She was forced to make a decision as to where her loyalties lie, and she shocked the world by signing with the rival OriginalCW. Many felt that she had betrayed the company that had made her a household name, but she simply said that "there were some issues with management that forced me to sign elsewhere." =UPW= =CPW/pWi= =Return to UPW= Late 2008, Ambika made a shocking return to the UPW. While it was supposed to be a one-night affair for the UPW Hall of Fame ceremony, she has been seen around the arena at a few of the company's Anarchy tapings. It was reported that she was involved in a backstage brawl involving her ex-husband's current girlfriend Addison Monaco, but she maintains that she was attacked without provocation. She has also been seen in close quarters with Randy, though the nature of their meetings has yet to be revealed. Recently, Ambika has been in contact with Michael Harris, the former best friend of her ex-husband. When Randy revealed a video showing Ambika and Michael in a romantic situation, Michael revealed to the world that indeed, he and Ambika were now a couple. The union was short-lived, and Harris departed the company shortly after. Currently, Orton and Ambika have been spotted together around the arena, looking extremely friendly with each other. Rumours circulating say that Orton and Addison Monaco are no longer a couple, and that Orton and Ambika are discussing a reunion of their family. =WGEF= Ambika signed again with the WGEF on February 16, 2010, where she had wrestled briefly last year. She started off with a bang, taking down Hall of Famer Summer Fox on the March 1st edition of Vendetta. She was relatively quiet until the St. Patrick's Day Massacre pay-per-view event in Dublin, Ireland on March 17, where she was the only female to participate in the brutal Extreme Rules match for the Extreme Championship. While she held her own during the match, a vicious shot from a 2x4 courtesy of Trevor Slash would take her out of the match and send her to a local hospital, where she was diagnosed with a grade II concussion and received 32 stitches to repair a major laceration to her face. During her brief hiatus, she gained the services of a manager by the name of Mikka Simon. Not much is known about the young girl, other than she is a rabid fan of The Fatal Desire and follows her every step. Ambika seems reluctant to have the girl by her side, but nevertheless she keeps her around for whatever reasons she may have. She returned to the ring with Mikka by her side on the April 14 episode of Retribution, taking on Charli Harris. =WWOW= After taking a hiatus from wrestling, Ambika signed a contract with WWOW. It is not currently known what role she will play in the company. =Accomplishments & Achievements= *Inducted into the UPW Hall of Fame, Class of 2008 *Former UPW CEO *CPW Diva of the Year 2007 *CPW Tag Team Champion *pWi Diamond Champion (renamed CPW Bloodsport Champion) *First X2WA Hellcat Champion *OriginalCW Tag Team Champion *OnlineCW Women's Internet Champion x2 *OnlineCW Hardcore Champion *SXJWF Women's Champion x2 *XSJWF Women's Champion *AWA Women's Champion *XCWA Women's Champion *XCWA Co-Owner =Moveset= Basic Moves *Roundhouse Kick *Diving Headbutt *Drop Toehold *Fall Away Slam *Reverse Neckbreaker *DDT *Jawbreaker *Bulldog *Clothesline *Standing Dropkick *Standing Moondsault *Swinging Neckbreaker *Fujiwara Armbar *Sunset Flip *Monkey Flip *Curb Stomp Submission Moves *'Twisted Heavens' STF *Sharpshooter Trademark Moves *'Flying Without Wings' Moonsault *'Goddess' Wrath' Splash *'Ambrosia' Chin Music superkick - setup for A Fatal Desire or Twisted Heavens Finishing Moves *'A Fatal Desire' Star Press *'Olympus' Peak =Entrance Music= *"Here" by VAST *"Babylon" by The Tea Party *"Our Truth" by Lacuna Coil *"Ice Queen" by Within Temptation and best-known =Allies= *Kendrick Renton brother *Drake Solace *the late Nefarious *Randy Orton & UPW era *Gabriella Riley *Ryan Payne =Notable Feuds= *Scarlett Manson *Tara Wilson *Chance Kennedy *Karina Sticino *Kristilin Flint *Addison Monaco *Lucky Monaco-Cage *Lita *Trish Stratus *Chelsea Connors wasn't quite a full-blown feud, but still played a significant role in Ambika's career =Personal Life= It was revealed that at age 16, Ambika gave birth to a daughter, Calisto Zoe Richmond. The father was her first American boyfriend, Aiden Richmond. Calisto is now in Ambika's custody, though she and Aiden maintain a friendly relationship. She has also adopted a young Japanese girl from her brief stint in the IWL, who she named Ruby Elizabeth Renton. Calisto's last name was also hyphened to Richmond-Renton. Calisto has recently followed in her mother's footsteps and is currently signed to the Global Wrestling Coalition under the ring name Callie Renton. In a quiet ceremony in early April 2011, Ambika married her boyfriend of a year, MMA fighter Alexio "Alex" Kirilos. She has legally changed her last name to Kirilos, but continues to use Renton as her surname in the professional wrestling world. When asked if her new husband would be joining her in WWOW, she simply said "Never say never." Ambika Renton